


Some Damn Shoujo

by wechoosewhatwearesammy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, all the boys make a brief appearance, post es
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wechoosewhatwearesammy/pseuds/wechoosewhatwearesammy
Summary: Rin is leaving for Australia tomorrow. Makoto's afraid of ruining their friendship. Haru thinks they're both idiots.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaijuusAndKryptids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/gifts).



     Makoto was quiet as he sat at the table, surrounded by his friends - Haru and Rei on one side, Rin and Nagisa on the other. Rin was telling a story about some prank he played on his Samezuka teammates, but Makoto had stopped listening. Tonight was Rin’s last night in Japan, and the boys had gotten together for a farewell dinner. Nagisa made some lewd comment which made Rei blush faintly, Haru had the tiniest hint of a grin, and Rin chuckled. Makoto wanted to remember this moment, this right here - Rin looked genuinely happy, and gave an unguarded smile. A few strands of hair fell into his face as he laughed, and Makoto gave a happy sigh. This year had been the happiest he’d ever seen Rin and he was content knowing that he had played a part in that, however small that part might be. This is what he wanted for his friend – true and lasting happiness. And if Rin had to go all the way to Australia to find it, then Makoto would have to find a way to be okay with that. Makoto had been so wrapped up in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed everyone getting up from the table until Rin gave a light tug on his sleeve.

     “You coming, Mako?” Rin smirked.

     “Right behind you.” Makoto smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He stayed a half step behind the group as they exited onto the sidewalk, crowding around Rin. Haru told Rin to not get lazy in Australia, he’d be racing him the moment he gets back. Rei went into a very long, beautiful good bye speech that had everyone a little teary eyed, and Nagisa burst into tears and wrapped himself around Rin in what might be called a hug. Rin laughed lightly, and Rei gently pried Nagisa off him, and they headed down the street.

     Finally, it was Makoto’s turn. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he stepped closer to Rin. “Please have a safe trip. And ah…. try to keep in touch better than the last time,” He half-joked but Rin didn’t miss Makoto’s reservation. Rin was quiet, and Makoto thought he looked disappointed but couldn’t imagine what he might be disappointed about.

     “Definitely,” Rin said, throwing an arm around Makoto and giving him a side hug. “Take care of this one,” Here he jerked his head toward Haru, “Try to keep him from getting arrested for public indecency, eh?”

     Haru glared at Rin, and Makoto laughed. It didn’t ease the heavy feeling in his chest though. Rin gently punched Haru’s arm, and headed off in the direction Nagisa and Rei had gone.

     Makoto and Haru stood there, watching Rin’s back recede for a few moments before Haru turned and headed the opposite direction down the street. Makoto fell in step beside him, studying his shoes, lost in thought. Tiny droplets of rain dotted his skin, but he barely noticed.

     “Makoto,” Haru said, but it sounded like a question. Makoto looked over at him. Makoto was always one to fill silence with amiable chatter, but he’d been unusually quiet today.

     “I’m just tired, Haru-chan,” Makoto said, with a sigh. Haru gave him a look. Makoto realized Haru was serious when he didn't scolded him about the -chan. “I don’t know. It’s just… Rin’s leaving tomorrow and I thought…” Makoto trailed off, looking frustrated and torn. He couldn’t even come up with the right words.

     Haru stopped and turned to him, “Go tell him.” Makoto gave him a confused look, which made Haru sigh. _Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean._

     Makoto’s brows creased, “But what if he–”

     “Go and tell him,” Haru said, slower this time. _It’s your last chance._

     “Okay.” Makoto nodded confidently, before visibly deflating. “What if I–” Haru smacked his arm. “Ow okay okay! I’m going!” Makoto rubbed his arm as he walked back the way they came.

     The rain had picked up to a drizzle, softening the edges of everything. He started to jog, hoping to catch Rin before he got to the station. A flash of red hair caught Makoto’s eye, and he pulled into a full sprint as he saw the train approaching.

      “Rin!” Makoto called out.

     The redhead turned, looking confused. When he saw Makoto bounding toward him like an overgrown puppy, he couldn’t help the soft smile that played at the corners of his mouth. The rain was falling in sheets now. Makoto didn’t seem bothered but it left Rin a bit chilled.

     Makoto came to a stop in front of Rin, breathing heavily from the run.

     “Mako, what’s–”

     Makoto put up a hand to signal Rin to be quiet. He took a deep breath to gather his courage. “Rin, I like you. A-as more than a friend. I have for a long time, maybe since we were kids, I don’t know. I know this is sudden and unexpected but I thought you should know. But I like you, and I want to be with you. I-if you want.” He had rambled the confession out as all one long sentence. Daring to look up, he took the opportunity to try to gauge Rin’s reaction. There was some emotion brewing under the untroubled look on the redhead’s face, but Makoto couldn’t put a name to it.

     Rin furrowed his brows. “You’re telling me this _now_?” He sounded angry, which was not what Makoto was expecting. Disgust, or embarrassment maybe, but not anger. “Seriously, Makoto? _Seriously_? I’m leaving in twelve hours! And you’ve known for years, _years_ and you choose the night before I’m leaving to tell me?” Rin grabbed him by his soaked shirt front, pushing him back slightly. “What were you expecting here, Makoto?”

     Makoto cleared his throat quietly, blinking the rain out of his eyes. “I-I uh I was”

     “You think I’m just going to accept your confession, cancel my flight and we’re going to live happily ever after? Huh Makoto? This isn’t some damn shoujo”

     “No, no, Rin, I would never ask-“

     “What then? Why tell me _now_?” Rin, red faced and panting, had backed Makoto up against the wall of the station.

     “I-I just thought, well I didn’t really think, but I _hoped_ that you’d want to know” Makoto said sheepishly. “But you obviously don’t feel the same way. We can just pretend this didn’t happen and never mention it again and we can continue on as friends. U-unless you don’t want to be friends anymore, which would make me sad but I would- “

     “Makoto!” Rin’s anger softening the longer Makoto rambled on, but Makoto had his eyes trained on his shoes. Makoto looked up at his name, hair dripping.

     “Y-yeah?”

     “I like you too!” Rin yelled, his breath tickling Makoto’s face.

     “I uh – What?” Makoto said, succinctly.

     “I like you too” Rin said, voice soft now, as he stepped closer. Makoto didn’t have time to process this before Rin’s lips were on his. It wasn’t the urgent, demanding thing that Makoto had imagined kissing Rin would be. It was quiet, tender, and intimate in a way that gave him goosebumps.

     Rin was the first to pull away, the rain dripping down his face.  “Idiot” he said, but his tone was fond.

     “Does that make me your idiot then?” Makoto chuckled, and leaned down to press his wet forehead gently to Rin’s. “Oh but you’re leaving, Rin, how are we-”

     “You gotta phone, don’t you?” Rin grinned cheekily. “One thing at a time, Mako”


End file.
